Over My Head
by ehcanadian
Summary: ‘“Oh… You’re back.” She said. He quickly averted his eyes towards his feet. “Yeah. I missed… people here.” The doctor answered.’ Jate. No season 3 spoilers. Oneshot.


_A/N: Argh. There are many things humans don't have enough of, and time is one of them. I got a couple new CDs this week (among them, The Decemberists' 'The Crane Wife'), and tomorrow is WOEA Day (aka day off of school.) And I'm getting an A in Geometry, and Latin II. Life is good. Kind of. But I'll keep those bad details to myself, thanks._

_Oh yeah, another angsty one-shot. But I swear it'll be fluffy towards the end. I'm like the energizer bunny with a typewriter and a night's supply of coffee._

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

**AND I HAVEN'T WATCHED THE SEASON PREMIERE, NOR THE SECOND EPISODE OF SEASON 3 OF LOST.  
****_UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES MAY YOU SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME._  
****LET'S JUST KEEP LIFE SIMPLE, AND NOT GO "OH-EM-GEE, DID YOU BELIEVE THAT SO-AND-SO DID SOMETHING TO SO-AND-SO?!?!?! I WAS LIKE 'WTF?!?!?'" IN YOUR REVIEW. I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW.  
****OKAY?**

**OKAY.**

**Thank you.**

Over My Head

'_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves'  
_**- The Fray's 'Over My Head (Cable Car)' –**

"We haven't talked in a while." His words came from behind, scaring her thoughts away from her mind.

She sighed and turned around, making up another excuse with every breath she took. "I've been picking berries during the day, pushing the button at night." Her eyes no longer shone with the gleam he loved so much. It had left a while back, along with her pride and dignity. She had become who she hated.

"Maybe you should stop, and let someone else take over the button pushing duties." She noticed he still was adamantly for pressing that damn button.

The button that had torn the relationship apart in the first place. With every push, it went further into disrepair, and it didn't look like he was about to call a mechanic anytime soon.

She shook her head. "I like pressing it." She lied. In fact, she disliked it. She more then disliked it. Every time the countdown started, she was reminded of the choice she had to make. Or more like the choice he made for her.

"You look tired, though." He replied, trying to worm his way back in.

"Well, talk about the pot calling the kettle black." She repelled his every try.

He gave her a smile. "Nice come back."

"Nice try." She gave him a sarcastic smile, and moved away from him.

* * *

The next day came and went, towing with it the next month.

He confronted her again, "Hey…" Not much had changed.

"Yeah?" She turned around on her heel, and looked him up and down. "Oh… You're back."

He quickly averted his eyes towards his feet. "Yeah. I missed… people here." He scratched the beard that had grown over his face, covering his anxiety.

"I missed… people here, too." She gave him a small smile, and was on her way. If only she could speak his name once more. But every time she tried, her tongue turned to mush, and her mind couldn't comprehend what she wanted to say.

He sighed, his chocolate brown eyes trying to suffocate the emotion he was feeling.

The doctor was back in town.

* * *

The next season came with a present, and for days on end it rained. It seemed that every time the fugitive looked up, the doctor was in her line of eyesight. It caused a lot of sleepless nights, staying up til the crack of dawn, wondering if drowning him out was the right thing to do.

He nodded at her each time he saw her, giving her a smile. But she couldn't force one back, no matter how much she wished she could.

One day, she asked a friend what she would do if she were in the fugitive's position.

"Oh, honey," She answered, "It would've never lasted between the two of you. Too different." Her Australian accent was laid on thick, and the brown haired girl couldn't stand it.

* * *

The next year, after the rainy season had come, it was the first night that was relatively dry. As a celebration, the survivors had built a huge bonfire.

The musician was singing, his voice echoing off into the atmosphere.

The mother was cradling her toddler, trying to get him to go to sleep.

The married couple sat together, the wife pressed up against the husband's shoulder, and his foot tapping lightly to the music.

The con man was playing a poker game against the father and his boy, along with the millionaire. His cigarette was almost out, and he took a swig of alcohol that was long stale.

The former Republican Guard soldier sat away from the group, looking at the picture of the love of his life, wondering what life would be like, had she lived.

The once-paralyzed man sat down, peeling away at an orange with a knife of his own.

The doctor was sitting near the fire, staring into the embers. His face showed no emotion, but his skin was worn with time.

The fugitive sat on the other side of the fire, playing with the toy airplane between her nimble hands.

Something told her to look up, and as she did, she caught the eye of the doctor.

His brown eyes no longer were blocking out any emotion, and she could see exactly what he was thinking and how he was feeling. His world was opened up to her, no barriers set her back.

What surprised her the most was that she was feeling the same exact way.

"Jack…" She whispered. And no feelings of hatred or betrayal came to her as she said the name that had eluded her tongue for a year and a half. "Jack." The gleam in her eyes had returned.

He gave her a smile that she hadn't seen in a lifetime, and replied, "I've missed you, Kate."

* * *

_A/N: Aww! Some fluffles to make up for the angsty story last time.  
__**Remember, no spoilers in the reviews!!**_


End file.
